


野战排

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>野战play</p>
            </blockquote>





	野战排

Steve把他们帐篷的地点选在一处高地上，他把自己和Bucky的雨披钉在一起，在几丛矮灌木下搭起了简陋的行军帐篷。三月的里海野战训练基地入夜后会变得非常寒冷，因此Steve认认真真地在帐篷外挖了壕沟、用岩石固定，然后把他和Bucky的背囊拽进了帐篷。睡袋被压在背囊最下方，Steve画了好几分钟才把自己的睡袋掏出来装好，Bucky的背囊看上去有点空，Steve不放心地拉开了底部的拉链——Bucky没有带睡袋。

年轻的上尉皱起了眉毛，想不通为什么自己的副手会犯这种低级的错误，他从帐篷里爬出来，就看到Bucky一只手抓着自己的来福，一只手拎着一个水箱，往上坡走。其余的士兵都已经搭好了帐篷，正利用太阳下山前不多的一点时间吃饭、清洁。Bucky不慌不忙地走上坡，靴子踢了踢Steve用来压住帐篷的一块石头：“干得不错啊，长官。”

“你的睡袋呢？Barnes中士？”Steve严肃地瞪着Bucky的脸，Bucky放下水箱，钻进了勉强能容纳他们俩的帐篷，从背囊里掏出两包MRE，有条不紊地撕开冲水加热：“一排那个傻大个，一等兵Murray，觉得睡袋没有什么用，我把我的给他对付一个晚上，等这回训练结束了看我怎么罚他。”

“那你怎么办？”Steve好气又好笑，虽说只有一个晚上，可气温随时会降到零下，没有睡袋在野外过夜无异于找死。Bucky把冒着热气的食物袋子塞进Steve手里：“这不是还有你吗！”他对Steve挤挤眼睛，“再说了，今晚咱俩都要守夜，轮流睡就行了。”

他们是穿着一条裤子长大的，光看Bucky的表情Steve就知道这家伙脑子里压根没想着“睡觉”这回事，他环顾四周，发现自己不知不觉把帐篷选在了远离其他士兵的地点，Bucky肯定已经意识到了。Steve莫名其妙地红了脸，往嘴巴里塞了一大口通心粉，嘟嘟囔囔地说了句什么。Bucky大笑，趁着没人看这边，凑到Steve身边，在他耳朵边嘀咕：“明天什么事都没有，会有车来接我们。”

“睡袋……睡袋装不下咱们两个。”Steve结巴着说，脸红得像要烧起来，Bucky看他这窘样，也不好意思再逗他，挨着Steve吃起了自己的口粮：“我逗你玩呢，笨蛋，难道真的当着全连搞起来吗？你睡内胆，我用外面那个，对付对付就行了。”顿了顿，又笑：“嘿，小Steve，他们有没有教过你，脱光了睡最暖和？”

“Bucky！”Steve忍无可忍地瞪了Bucky一眼，也忍不住笑出了声。

十点准时熄灯，除了负责巡夜的警卫，所有人都老老实实地爬进了帐篷。野外安静得很，Bucky拉好雨披，用石头掩住，靠着自己的背囊坐下，脱掉了沾满泥水的靴子和袜子，用湿巾擦脚。气温正在下降，脚趾没一会儿就麻木了，Bucky咕哝着找他的替换袜子，却说什么也找不到。一边的Steve不声不响地打开头盔上的灯，从自己包里摸出一双干净的袜子，抓住Bucky冻得冰冷的脚给他套上。Bucky觉得有点痒，想笑，又不敢出声：这会儿四野一片寂静，不管做什么都会被巡夜人听得一清二楚，他可不想冒险。Steve给他穿上了袜子，把Bucky往自己身边拉。睡袋很小，要塞下两个大男人几乎不可能，不过他们习惯了搂抱着睡，折腾了一会儿，居然勉强把两个人都裹了进去。钻进睡袋Bucky才发现Steve一件衣服都没穿，他的脸一下子烧了起来，两只手都不知道该往哪里摆——平时他调戏Steve一向很放得开，可黑夜里，在同袍环绕下，被赤身裸体的Steve搂进睡袋，Bucky忽然觉得害羞极了，连呼吸都不敢大声。Steve的身体很暖和，像块火炭，引得Bucky忍不住要向他靠，又不敢靠得太近，往后缩，屁股挨上了两把来福，终于笑出了声：“你这睡袋肯定不是标配，咱们俩加两把来福，居然都装下了。”

“闭嘴。”Steve的手摸上了他的外套，轻轻拉开了他的拉链，这一声在黑夜里分外明晰。Bucky的身体弹了一下：“Steve……”他嘶声说，不敢真的叫出来。

“你说的，”Steve贴着他的耳朵低语，“脱光了才暖和。”

Bucky觉得自己的脸热得就要烧起来了，他一点也不觉得冷，手足无措，任Steve的手指钻进他的T恤衫，爬上他的腰带，轻柔地挑开，然后是他裤子上的四颗纽扣。

“Steve……”Bucky的身体在发抖，他听到帐篷外传来的巡夜人脚步声，不远处士兵的鼾声，夜风略过，薄薄的雨披发出猎猎声响，掩盖了Bucky急促的喘息声。Steve灵巧的手指已经伸进了他的短裤，Bucky贴上了Steve的耳朵：“你不是认真的吧？我是说着玩的……”

Steve扳过他的脸亲了上去，Bucky再也说不出一句话了。

 

Bucky不再觉得冷了，他觉得有点迷迷糊糊的，连日集训的疲累无法拖垮他的意志，可Steve的一只手却能立刻让他缴械投降。他的脸紧贴着Steve赤裸的肩膀，睡袋里空间逼仄，几乎没什么余地给Steve活动，但那家伙是个不达目的不罢休的执拗性子，不知道怎么褪下了Bucky的制服裤子和短裤往里头摸。Bucky想要呻吟，立刻意识到这会儿他们是在野外，在行军帐篷里，一点声音都不能出。他听着巡夜人的脚步声靠近，稍微睁开眼睛就看到他们头盔上的夜视灯四下闪耀。Bucky知道他们在往这边走，心跳得越来越快，一只手不自觉地抓紧了Steve的肩膀，声音都是颤抖的：“有人。”

“嗯。”Steve含糊地应了一声，不肯停下，反而整个抚上了Bucky的阴茎。天气太冷了，Bucky的小兄弟不怎么精神地缩进了体腔，Steve不依不饶地搓弄它，让它生龙活虎地弹出来，填满了自己的手掌。他贴上了Bucky的脖子，在黑夜里无声地笑。脚步声越来越近，在他们的帐篷外停了下来：“长官，”一个士兵冒失地开口，“一切都好吗？”

“一切正常，”Steve的声音依旧冷静，Bucky在他怀里紧张得直打颤，Steve的手扔抓着Bucky的阴茎不放，“Barnes中士已经睡了，你们到换岗时间也立刻去睡，不准闲晃。”

两个士兵笑嘻嘻地答应了，一前一后到其他帐篷那儿去巡逻、查点人头数。Bucky毫不客气地在Steve肩膀上咬了一口：“你怎么不以身作则？”

Steve又堵住了他的嘴唇，舔开那张甜蜜的嘴，吸吮着Bucky带着一点水果糖味的舌头，手上不紧不慢地揉搓，让Bucky的小兄弟完全硬起来，拇指滑过龟头表面柔滑的皮肤，用Bucky无法拒绝的方式爱抚他。Bucky说不出话来，不敢发出声，只好再把脸埋进Steve脖子里。Steve的身体火烫，把Bucky困在小小的睡袋里，一点儿乱动的余地都没有。平时在床上Bucky向来放得开，他不太爱说话，但行为上狂野极了，这会儿被困在睡袋里，在半公众化的临时帐篷里，别说放开手脚，害羞的中士连声音都不敢发出来，脸颊燥热，下面却管不住直往Steve手里蹭。Steve知道他们不能做得太过火，咬住了Bucky软软的耳垂，舌头伸进去舐弄，大而有力的手上下滑动，包裹着Bucky完全勃起的阴茎。Bucky深吸了一口气，勉强把手从睡袋里拔出来，摸上了Steve胯下：Steve的阴茎已经硬得能去挖战壕了，夹在他们俩人小腹间，顶端湿漉漉地，还在不断渗出前液。Bucky吞咽了一下，想把那大家伙含进嘴巴，想光用舌头就让Steve射出来、让他射到双脚发软。Bucky知道Steve喜欢自己给他口交，不由得惋惜地叹了一口气，要是钻出睡袋Bucky可能会冻死，他不想冒这个险，而是舔湿了自己的手掌，重新伸下去握住了Steve。

“Bucky……”Steve低声在他耳边叫他的名字，声音听起来居然十分委屈。Bucky忍不住笑，只能把脸紧贴着Steve的胡乱亲吻，好让自己别真的笑出声来。Steve手上的速度加快了一些，Bucky晕乎乎的觉得自己可能马上就要射出来了，忍不住往Steve手心里蹭，握着Steve阴茎的手也配合着加快了速度。Steve轻轻咬了一下Bucky的耳廓，用的力道恰到好处，几乎是用气声在他耳边说话：“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”Bucky懒洋洋地回应，一阵寒风刮过，他却觉得自己从里到外都暖和起来了，两条腿紧紧夹住Steve的，一只手抚弄他的阴茎，另一只手爱抚上了紧缩的囊袋。Steve显然很喜欢他这么做，把Bucky搂得更紧了。Bucky轻柔地抚摸着Steve的下体，喘息越来越激烈，几乎无法压制，他把自己整张脸都埋进了Steve胸口，声音含糊地被风声打散：“想射出来……”

“嗯，”Steve温柔地说，手指技巧地围着Bucky的阴茎服务，“来吧，Buck，没事儿的，我在这儿呢……”

Bucky安静地达到了高潮，Steve仍旧爱抚着他，帮他从眩晕中平复过来，对自己倒不是特别在意。Bucky靠着他深呼吸了几次，性的味道在狭小的空间里散开，他觉得自己的脸可能真的要烧起来了，只好闷声继续给Steve打手枪。好在没多久Steve也射在了他手掌心，两个人在黑暗中摸索着找湿巾，几乎用了一整包才勉强收拾干净。

“明天早上得偷偷摸摸去扔垃圾了……”Bucky笑笑，压低声音说，想象着Steve在黑暗中满不在乎、一本正经耸肩膀的样子（从睡袋发出的摩擦声来看Steve肯定耸了肩膀），把睡袋的拉链拉紧，钻进了Steve温暖的怀抱。

“不在乎。”Steve亲了Bucky的太阳穴，把他紧紧搂在怀里，“剩下的等回去再说。”

Bucky已经进入了半睡眠状态，含糊地回应了一声，Steve没再说话，又搂得紧了些，怎么也不想放手。


End file.
